Journey
by Goddess2008
Summary: An elf girl is found beside her dead parents, but the orcs who did it are dead as well.What happens when the same thing happens again? What happens when evil threatens to take away all she has? Her life, and her love... Haldir/oc, set before the War of th
1. chapter 1

                        Disclaimer- I don't own them. Duh!

Prologue

            "Run Cara! You have to run!" Aaron shouted. The house was on fire as Cara grabbed the small crying 4 or 5 year old from her bed. Clutching the girl close she pressed a kiss to her forehead.  Their small house was burning and the smoke was choking them. Cara turned desperate for an escape. The smoke was making it hard to see. "Aaron, I can't see. Where are you?" she cried. Wildly she whipped her head around looking for her husband. Rough cries came from the outside of the house. 'Orcs!' thought Cara with fear. She reached out blindly and began to stumble forward holding her child close. She smiled grimly when she almost fell out of the burning house. 

"Come on Siobhan! We must r-" she coughed. "Run. We can make for the Lothlorien Woods." The small child nodded and followed at a run. The orcs let out fierce cries, and for a minute Cara thought that she had been seen. When she turned she gasped. Quickly she covered her daughter's eyes from the sight.  Aaron stood with his sword in hand battling a tall orc.  Tears poured down Cara's face as she backed away from the smoldering house. Aaron looked like he was winning when suddenly he gave a sharp cry of pain. He fell and Cara saw the black arrow embedded in his neck.

"No!" cried Cara. Immediately she covered her mouth and froze when the leader turned. He gave a yell and ran to them. Cara pushed her daughter behind her and stood before the menacing thing. It smiled, teeth rotting in its mouth. In a quick movement he stabbed her. Siobhan cried out in sadness and fear. What happened next she would never forget.

The swords of all of the orcs turned sharply, and when Siobhan saw her mother fall to the ground dead she screamed. The swords suddenly plunged into the owners and soon all of the creatures in the clearing lay dead, impaled by their own swords. The small girl stood stunned and terrified. Hesitantly she walked over to the motionless body of her mother. A horse thundered into the clearing and the rider dismounted. It was a tall blond elf with blue eyes. He scanned the surroundings in disbelief and looked at the small girl. 

"Come here, sweetie." He urged quietly. He held out his hands to show he was unarmed. Siobhan walked up to him and struggled to hold the tears in. She felt the world spin and a pair of strong arms catch her. Then darkness…

Whoo-hoo! I have the first chapter done. Pretty gruesome if I say so myself. But it will get better in the future. Not so much blood guts and gore. I should have the next chapter out in a few days. As always read and review. Thanks! (Ps. please read my other story, it is 10,000 words or so.)


	2. chapter 2

                        I don't own anything of J.R.R. Tolkiens. I do own the plot, my characters and anything else I think up.  This does take place before the war of the ring….

Also, the ages are kinda screwed up. When Sabina/Siobhan, is 1500, she will be an adult… just wanted to clarify that.

Chapter 1 

            Haldir caught the small girl as she fell and picked her up.  He held her to him and looked around in surprise. The slaughtered orcs lay everywhere. His gaze fell to the bodies of two elves. He looked from the girl to the elves and realized that they must have been her parents. He sighed and began to walk to his horse. He made a note to tell the watch to look out for more orcs, lest they be caught by surprise. He mounted and rode off toward Caras Gladirion.  The girl didn't move the whole time, which made him worried. When he arrived he jumped off and called out to his brother Rumil. 

"Rumil! Get a healer, and the lady." He said. Rumil nodded and left. Haldir strode to his flet and opened the door walking in.  He set the girl on his bed and smoothed back her hair.  Galadriel walked in and looked at the 2 elves. Her eyes took in the sight of the motionless girl and the worried March Warden. She placed her hand on the girl's forehead.

"Haldir, she is fine, just exhausted. How did you find her?" her blue eyes searched his own. Haldir leaned against the wall and glanced at the girl. "I had been riding through the woods, when I had saw smoke. I rode to the source of it and when I was there I saw the bodies of many orcs. There were two elf's bodies as well. I assumed that they were her parents. She was standing near her mothers' body when I had walked to her, and she collapsed in my arms.  With your permission I want to send out an extra patrol, to make sure that no other _surprises_ are awaiting us." He saw her nod and turned to leave when the girl moaned.

Galadriel and Haldir stood beside the large bed and Galadriel smiled at the girl when she stirred. "Mother?" was the first thing out of her mouth when her eyes opened. Both elves winced and Galadriel sighed. "Child, what is your name?" she asked kindly.  Her hand smoothed her hair from her face and suddenly pulled away. Haldir was surprised to see fear in the lady's eyes. The girl stared at Galadriel. "I'm Siobhan, where's mother?" she glanced around. 

"Siobhan, what do you remember of what happened?  Do you remember anything?" The Lady asked. Haldir drew her away and quietly asked. "Lady, do you think that questioning her is such a good idea? She had just arrived and has been through a lot. Perhaps it would be better to ask her at a later time."  The Lady looked at him and smiled. 

"No, it is best if we get this out of the way as soon as is possible." She turned again to Siobhan. "Siobhan, what do you remember of what happened?"  The small girl's eyes grew teary and she sniffed. 

"I don't know." Was all that she would say. She kept repeating it every time they asked. Haldir turned worried eyes to the Lady. "Can't you read her thoughts?" he asked.

"No." was her flat answer. His blue eyes widened and her turned to the small girl. Her small body quaked with withheld sobs. "Perhaps we can ask later. Why don't you go back on your watch and then I can take care of her." the lady sat on the bed. "I can move her in a minute, so you can have your own room tonight."

"Thank you Galadriel. I will return later to make sure that she is all right." He cast a last glance at the girl and noticed something.  Her eyes were a bright gold color, almost a molten gold. He strode out the door, his thoughts whirling in his head. 'Why was Galadriel not able to read the girls thoughts? And how did all of the orcs get slaughtered when her parents lay dead, and she was the only one around…' he rubbed his head and walked back to his post. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A few years later…

"Belar, Anon, hurry up! We don't want to spend only a short time riding. But we will if you don't MOVE!" hollered Sabina. She heard an answering shout of which she could not tell what was said. She ran down the hallways in search of her adopted mother. Belar and Anon were right behind her and Anon grabbed her arm. "You ran right past her." he grinned. 

Both Belar and Anon were twin boys, and both had dark hair and brown eyes. Only a hundred years older than her they were still her best friends.  Galadriel stepped out from a room and smiled at her adopted daughter. "I take it you were looking for me?" she said kindly. Belar and Anon were edging off slowly and without turning around Sabina grabbed both of them.

"I think not." To the lady she said. "We were hoping to go riding if that is all right." She shifted from foot to foot. When Galadriel nodded she yelped in joy. "Bye' mother! Thanks!" she called as the three of them ran down the halls and out into the bright sunlight. Galadriel smiled as the three left, most likely to see the party of elves coming to Lothlorien. 

Ever since they had found Siobhan, Galadriel had learned that the girl had powers, telekinetic ones but Sabina herself did not realize, she thought that it was something, but just did not know what it was.  Galadriel knew that someone was after the girl, from the increasing attacks on the Golden Woods. To keep the girl safe she changed her name, to Sabina.  Sabina never knew that the attacks were from someone after her, and until she was older Galadriel didn't plan to tell her until she was of age.  The girl was as much a daughter as the one that Galadriel and Celeborn had lost such a long time ago.

  Galadriel never got more out of the girl than the attack, and only a bit of that. Soon she just stopped trying. Celeborn helped her learn about everything that she was interested in, while Galadriel taught her how to be a lady. More often than not, she had to wrestle the growing elf into a dress, beings, as she liked breeches. Sabina had a lot of friends and no enemies that she knew of. 

Galadriel was going to tell her on her 1500th birthday. That day would come to soon for the Lady.

Wow. I am so sorry it took sooo long to finish.  I have been busy. Really busy. I need reviews and I love if I get them.

Also I would like to know what a beta reader is. People have referred to it and I have no idea what it is. 

Thanks! Goddess 2008


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own. I do own, Sabina, Anon, Belar, and anyone else I make up. I always need reviews, and would like lots more! Dear God. I am so sorry that I have not updated in sooo long!!  Um, I am not going to make Haldir so arrogant or stuffy because it makes it hard to write the romance. Yeah….

Chapter 2

3 days until her 1500th birthday.

Sabina grinned as she stepped out silently from behind a tree. She held a water skin in her hand and aimed at the blond head almost 10 feet away. She gave a slight nod to Belar and his brother who also held similar "water balloons." Poor Haldir wasn't aware of them before it was too late. All of them launched the missiles at the elf that swore as they hit.  "We've won!" shouted Sabina. 

It was a game that all of the elves played. The children and the March wardens, and all of the warriors played against each other, in a series of games.  The wet Haldir smiled and took the water balloon from behind his back and threw it straight behind him at Sabina who was less than 5 feet away.  She shrieked and fell down "dead". Then she sat up. "Cheater. You were already dead." She grinned. 

Sabina was a tall (about 5'8") willowy teenager (almost 20) with dark chestnut hair that curled around her face.  She had pale skin and large blue-green eyes. Unlike most of the female elves her age, she preferred to stay with the men, and learn all that she could of weapons.  She could shoot a bow, just not very well. She was most proficient with the sword.  Her long elvish blade was deadly in her hands.  It was nicknamed "Ice" because of the pale blue color of the blade.  

Her face was bright with excitement and happiness as she sat on the ground and grinned up at Haldir. He was sopping wet and a wry smile was on his face.  Her hair was also dripping from the water and she brushed it away from her face.  She reached a hand up and smirked. "You wouldn't leave me here on the ground _would_ you?" she asked laughing and blinking her eyes giving him a pleading look.  "Oh but I would." He smirked.

"Haldir, come on be a gentleman! Everyone else is already gone." It was true; all of the other elves had left for the archery contest.  He rolled his eyes and reached a hand down to help her up.  He was surprised when she pulled him to sprawl on the ground and then sat on his stomach.  She raised a delicate eyebrow and looked down at him. "The March Warden, caught so simply. _Amin mellon_ (my friend), you are pathetic." She looked down into his eyes and a strange urge overtook both of them.  She watched him and was surprised when she felt his hands wrap slowly around her waist.  Apparently her mind was on vacation for a while because she did not resist when he drew her down to him. He placed a hand on the back of her head and brought her lips to meet his. Her eyes fluttered shut when his mouth touched hers.  She opened her lips slightly and shuddered when he pushed his tongue in.   "Haldir…" She moaned in to his mouth and he pulled her closer.

Her pulse raced as he deepened the kiss, her hands clutching his tunic that was on his chest and she could feel his heart beat in time to hers. She moved her hands restlessly, feeling the muscular strength to him she had never quite realized. He pulled back slowly from her, her eyes opened to see his dark with passion. Her body told her to breath and she gasped for a breath. He smiled at her reaction and pulled her closer kissing her face with tiny kisses all over her face. 

A shout from the archery contest behind them caused her to jerk back and slide off of the blond March Warden. All of the sudden she felt restless and confused, and she stood and ran from the clearing. "Sabina! Wait!" Haldir called getting to his feet, but she was gone. He stood there for a minute, hand rubbing his chest where Sabina had lain. He smiled and went to go watch the archery contest. 'We can finish this later' he promised himself.

***

Sabina rushed through the clearing and past the contest all the way to her flet in the tall mellorn trees.  There she opened her door and ran to her bed and flopped down on it.  Her heart was still racing after the passion filled kisses. What had she been thinking?  Was he was her friend or was he more?  Her mind kept replaying how he had pulled her so close and kissed her.  Her lips felt bruised, but in a good way.  She touched them and closed her eyes.  A knock on the door came and she opened it. 

"Mother." She smiled.  Galadriel smiled back and asked. "May I come in?" Sabina nodded and opened the door further. Galadriel turned to her and said. "Well, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened after the water fight? Why were you not at the contest?" inwardly Galadriel smiled as her daughter blushed a deep red.

"Um. I was busy?" 

"My dear, that sounds like a question not an answer." Pointed out Galadriel.  Sabina sighed and fell back on her bed.  Galadriel waited patiently and asked again when she had no answer. 

"Mother," Sabina groaned knowing that she could not hide it from her mother. "I… after the water fight, I um… asked Haldir to help me up… And then, I pulled him back, and I was joking around! But I was sitting on him pinning him to the ground and." She tried to explain it with her hands. "We kissed."  Galadriel raised an eyebrow. 

"He kissed you or you kissed him?"  

"He kissed me." She admitted.  Galadriel smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.  "And what is wrong with that?" 

 Sabina looked up. "Nothing. But that is the problem! What am I suppose to do?"

            "Sabina, you have to decide that for your self. No one else may do it for you. Come, the last part of the contest is still going on.  You wanted to see it. And try to talk to Haldir before too soon." She gave her daughter her hand and led her out to archery range.  

********** After the contest*********

            "Here, why don't you wear this?" asked Galadriel. She held up a dark red dress with gold trim along the waist and sleeves.  "You haven't worn this, I can't remember the last time you wore this."

" Tis' because I never have." Sabina said glumly.  The only part that she did not like about the festival was the fact that she had to wear dresses to dinner and to the dances.  "Good." Galadriel said briskly. "You should wear this.  Come on, at least try to look like you are happy." Sabina rolled her eyes. She grabbed the dress and went behind the dressing screen.  She slid off the towel that she had been wearing and began to put on her undergarments.  She pulled her hair up in to a messy bun and tried to ignore the cold water that dripped on the floor.  

She slid into the dress and closed her eyes, then walked out.  "I don't believe that you are going to make me _wear_ this." She groaned. " What else would I have you do with it? I imagine that Celeborn would look rather odd in it." The Lady raised an eyebrow.  Galadriel pulled her hair tie out and led her down to the vanity. (A/N I don't know if they have vanities, but for my story they do!)  Running a comb through her daughter's hair she untangled it.  Carefully she braided some up and let some curls hang down her neck.

"Mother, are you done yet?" 

Galadriel pulled back. "Yes. Look."  Sabina looked in the mirror and smiled. The dress fit her perfectly and her hair complemented her nicely.  The sleeves billowed out and the dress hugged her form and normally she would not normally wear this but she liked it.  The only problem was that- "mother! We are going to be late!" she yelped when she looked outside.  Galadriel smiled and motioned for her to come. They quickly walked down to the dinner hall and were greeted by everyone bowing as they came.  

Celeborn smiled at his wife and daughter.  Galadriel sat beside him and nodded to various elves.  Sabina sat down beside her mother and a blond elf that was talking to another.  Celeborn stood and said. "Welcome, to the festival.  I wish you a good night and now, eat and be merry."  Everyone began to talk and eat.  The blond elf beside Sabina turned to her and gaped.  It was Haldir.

"H- Haldir!" she stuttered. He took her free hand and kissed it, not looking away from her eyes.  "Good evening my lady." He murmured. She smiled uneasily. "Hello."

The night went pretty well and she tried to avoid Haldir as much as she could but when the dancing started he came up and smiled. "Sabina. Would you dance with me?" he asked. She looked up into his eyes and nodded. For the most part her uneasiness was gone.  He led her out on to the dance floor and the music started.  Sabina winced when she heard it was a slow dance.  She glanced up at her mother and Galadriel raised an eyebrow suggestively. She glared at her and her mother smiled innocently. 

Haldir wrapped his arm around her waist and brushed her hair from her face. She looked up in to his eyes and slowly placed her hands around his neck.  Slowly they danced, looking into each other's eyes.  Haldir bent down and kissed her forehead.  She looked up and he slowly kissed her on the lips.  It was over quickly but was full of promises to come.  Sabina laid her head on his chest and he pulled her close. For the rest of the dance they stayed together and until after the dance. When he pulled her outside in to the cold night she didn't resist.  

"Sabina- you look lovely." He whispered.  Haldir looked into her eyes, made mysterious by the darkness of the woods. His head bent down to capture her lips again, pulling her soft body against his lean, hard one. He swallowed her gasp, taking advantage of her open mouth to move their kisses over into more passion. He could feel her hands come around his neck, intertwining into his hair. Gently he pushed her back against the nearest tree and pressed against her firmly.

She tangled her hands into his silken hair, trying to pull him even closer. She gently bit his bottom lip, causing him to jump slightly, and then smile against her lips. His lips moved to her ears, nuzzling their tips and she moaned softly in pleasure. As his lips moved down her neck she moaned again and more prolonged. She slid her hands down and on to his chest slowly.

 ****

Galadriel had walked out side looking for her daughter, since she was gone so long.  Her blue eyes looked around for her and her ears caught whispers on the night breeze.  She walked over silently to where the thicker woods began and saw Haldir and Sabina.  They were backed up against a large mellorn tree and they were kissing rather forcefully. _(*in a singsong voice* Haldir and Sabina sittin' in a tree.. K.I.S.S.I…. Oh never mind…)_ Haldir pulled away and nuzzled her ear and Sabina moaned softly. When he turned his attention to her neck she gasped.  Haldir's hands reached up and gently pulled out her hair tie and it cascaded down her shoulders.  

His hands moved up to push away the side of her dress to reveal her shoulder and Galadriel stepped out.  With a loud cough she interrupted them. Sabina jumped and stumbled and accidentally pulled Haldir down with her. He landed on top of her and immediately rolled off and looked up.  Galadriel noted with amusement that Haldir turned a slight pink, whereas Sabina went a bright red.  Haldir helped Sabina up and she pulled up the side of her dress that had *ahem* fallen.  Haldir bowed and said. "My lady.  I hope you are having a good night." He looked down and then at Sabina who was brushing back her hair from her face.  

"Yes, Haldir, I am having a good night thank you. But I daresay it is not as good as yours." She smirked slightly when Haldir blushed a little more.  But he looked up and met her eyes without shame.  '_Easy Haldir. I am not angry at you.'_ She said into his mind.  He relaxed slightly and Sabina made an angry sound.  "_Mother_- what are you doing here?" she asked embarrassed, and not knowing what her mother had said.  

"It is getting late, and unless you plan to spend the night with the March Warden, I think that you may want to come to bed." She raised an eyebrow and invited Sabina to say yes or no.  Haldir turned to Sabina in surprise at what the lady had suggested.  Sabina went pale and her golden eyes widened.  Haldir saw her discomfort and spoke up.  "My lady, I am sure that that is not the best thing right now.  Sabina you should head to bed."  Sabina smiled in relief, even if it was not what she wanted.  At least she did not have to make the decision.  She turned to Haldir and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Goodnight." She whispered. He kissed her and then let her go.  "Until tomorrow."

Wow. I think that that was a big chapter.  Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! *Gasps for a breath* 

Ok you get the idea.

Bye. Goddess 2008  


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I no own, u no sue. 

Chapter 3

Sabina awoke the next morning earlier than usual. She threw back her covers and walked over to her vanity. She then dressed in her usual attire of a loose shirt and a pair of breeches.  Running a brush through her tangled hair she pulled it up into a bun.  Sabrina exited her flet and headed down to the kitchens. It was where she went on most mornings, to help out.  

"Morning Salma." She greeted the head cook.  The older elf looked up and her face broke into a broad grin. "Good morning! I was hoping to see you today, here." She dusted off her hands and reached into one of her vast pockets, in her apron.  Out came a small bulky package.  Sabina smiled. "Salma, you did not have to do this." She said taking it.  

"Oh yes I did. Go on and open it." Sabina pulled the drawstring and gasped at what the bundle held.  It was a silver necklace with a tiger-eye (not the real one! A stone for all you idiots out there) in the middle.  It gleamed and Sabina smiled in pleasure. She fastened it around her neck and said.  "Thank you so much." She hugged the older elf and then sniffed the air. 

"Salma, did you just make some of your famous bread?" she asked curious.  Salma nodded. She led her over to a counter and handed her a small loaf off the rack.  Quickly Sabina bit into it and smiled. "Salma, this is wonderful!" she said when the mouthful was down.  She finished the loaf and washed her hands. "Is there anything I am able to help with?"

"Yes there is, Tiamine, over there could use some help making some more bread.  And maybe later, you two could get me some herbs for tonight's dinner." She gestured over to a short blond elf with gray eyes.  Sabina nodded and thanked her again before going to help Tiamine. "Hello." She greeted her. Tiamine smiled. "Hello. You are Sabina, right?"

"Yes. You are Tiamine?" when the elf nodded she asked. "What do you need help with?" she asked.  Tiamine set her to work mixing the bread dough and doing various other things.  Before long both were friends and knew a lot about each other.  Salma came over later and said, "Why don't you girls go outside, it is a beautiful day out." Sabina nodded. "What were the herbs that you needed?"

Salma gave them a list of the herbs and both of them bid her good bye. Tiamine and Sabina walked down the path to a large clearing.  "We should spread out and each get half the herbs. It will take less time." Thia commented. Sabina nodded her agreement and they separated.  Sabina walked about and headed over to a heavily wooded area.  The large mellorn trees rustled in the breeze and Sabina bent down on her knees to get some reds foil; it was a long red plant with greenish tendrils.  She was unaware of the men swathed in green and brown watching her.

The leader gave signal and the men fanned out. He watched her and then drew his sword.  The other men drew their swords and he moved forward silently.  Sabina looked up when a cold blade pressed against her throat.  Her golden eyes shot up to the man and it was then she realized that she was surrounded by at least 30 men clothed in various browns and greens.  

"This is her," the man said holding the blade closer. She held her breath and glared up.  "Let me go!" she said venomously. He grinned and lifted his sword to trace along her cheek.  She moved her head away and he growled.  "Get her."

Sabina lashed out at the nearest man and caught him in the stomach.  He groaned and doubled over.  Sabina crouched and turned around to face the leader.  He swung at her with his sword and she cursed herself for not bringing her sword with her.  "Tiamine!" she shouted.  Receiving no answer she dodged the blade again.  Someone grabbed her wrist and she turned angrily.  She threw a kick at him and yelped when he caught it.  She was tossed back on her back and she rolled away.  The men drew closer and another grabbed her.  "Tiamine!" she shouted again.  A backhand was her only answer.  The man before her threw back his cloak and grinned down at her.

"I wouldn't be a yellin' if I was you.  The masta' wants you in one piece, but he didn't say nothin' about doing anythin'- else." He bent down and reached for her blouse and her eyes widened.  She fought as much as she could but he drew closer.  Suddenly she screamed out for Haldir the one person who could help her. "Haldir!!" all of the men stopped their eyes flashing back and forth as their swords aimed back at them.  She was free and at that moment, the swords impaled themselves into their owners.  All of the men fell down dead.  

****At the same time Haldir was talking with Galadriel when her voice rang out in both his head and the Lady's. "Haldir!!"

 He gasped and jumped out of the chair, which fell down sideways.  Fear raced through his heart as he tore out of the room and ran to Sabina.  Galadriel also stood and had heard the voice.  She picked up her skirts and ran after Haldir.

**** Flashback****   

The smell of things burning and the cries of orcs rang out in the smoky afternoon.  Cara led her small daughter out of the burning house and ran to the woods.  Siobhan saw her home burning and then… her father being shot.  She was pushed out of sight from the orcs and hid.  Cara tried to fight the orcs but was killed.  When Siobhan screamed the swords turned on the orcs and buried themselves into them.  The small girl looked around in fear and saw her mother's body lying crumpled on the ground.

****End**** 

Sabina swayed and tears poured down her pale face.  Suddenly she cried out. "Mother!" the smells of smoke and the cries of orcs that had been imbedded in her mind for so long suddenly rushed up.  She screamed repeatedly like a tortured soul. Haldir ran into the clearing and stopped in shock.  Memories of what had happened almost 1000 years before surfaced.  Sabina was standing in the middle, pale and tears streaming down her face.  Haldir walked up slowly and held out his hands. "Sabina?" he asked softly.  She whirled and backed away. 

"S-s-stay away!" she cried out.  Haldir stopped and then resumed walking to her. "_Don't touch me_!!" she screamed in terror.  Her body was frozen in panic.

  "Sabina it is me. Haldir." He coaxed.  She stopped and Haldir reached for her.  Carefully he wrapped his arms around her shaking frame.   He scanned the area was again struck by the resemblance of what had happened so long ago.  Sabina held him close and buried her face in his tunic.  Galadriel ran into the clearing where her daughter was standing crying in Haldir's arms.  Her blue eyes looked around them in surprise at the bodies littering the ground around them.  

"What has happened?" asked Galadriel in bewilderment.  Haldir looked at the lady and suddenly gasped.  He stumbled back and caught Sabina, who had fainted from exhaustion.  He picked her up and held her to him.  "_This_ is what had happened last time." He whispered.  Galadriel paled and looked around. She walked around and then something caught her eye.  She walked over to the bushes, and felt her eyes tear up.  The body of a female elf lay sprawled on the ground.  Blood caked on the she elf's chest and immediately the lady knew that she was dead.  

*_Rumil! Get a patrol over here as soon as you are able. *_ She thought. Once she knew that he received it and she turned her attention to the 2 elves.  "Haldir take her back to her flet." She said tiredly.  Haldir nodded and walked off.  Not too much later Rumil arrived with 3 other elves.  Galadriel explained what she knew about what happened. Then she left it to them to dispose of them.  She then quickly headed back to Sabina's flet.

Haldir carried Sabina to his flet and opened the door.  He laid her down on the bed and covered her up.  He sat down in a chair beside the bed to wait for the Lady.  She arrived and closed the door.  "How is she?"

"She is not wounded as far as I can tell, but she has not moved since I found her."  His voice was calm and steady, but his eyes betrayed his emotions.  He was worried.  "Can you explain what happened?" asked Galadriel.  Haldir told what he knew and Galadriel nodded when he finished.  "I see.  Can you stay with her?  At least until she awakens."

Haldir nodded. "Of course." He watched the lady leave and stayed with Sabina for the rest of the day.  When she finally awoke it was dark out.  Memories assailed her and she groaned and rolled over facing Haldir.  

"Sabina?" Haldir asked hesitantly.  She saw him and reached for him, pulling him to her in desperation.  Sabina started sobbing into his shoulder almost two seconds later.  He held her close rubbing her back in circles, murmuring nonsense to try and comfort her. Her body shook as memories, old and new flooded her mind. Finally her crying quieted and she hiccoughed occasionally. She felt immensely better with Haldir's strong arms making her feel safe.

"Do not leave me." She whispered. "Don't leave me please." Haldir tilted her head up and looked seriously in to her eyes.  "I will not leave you Sabina.  I would not dream of it-     ever." He caressed cheek.  "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked softly. Her eyes widened in fear.  She shook her head swiftly. 

"No. Do not make me, please. Not now." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and then looked down at what she was wearing.  The once clean clothes were dirt caked and muddy. "I have to change." She whispered.  She moved off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. She picked out a pale blue nightgown and stepped behind the dressing screen.  "Sabina, I do not think…" he started but when she stepped out again her stopped. 

Her hair fell in soft waves down her shoulders and around her waist.  Haldir stood up and walked over to her.  "Sabina, are you all right?" he asked gently. She smiled grimly. "Is that a rhetorical question?"  

He shook his head and placed his arms around her waist.  His warmth comforted her and she reached a hand up and stroked his face. "Thank you for being with me." She said. He nodded.  "Of course." His arms pulled her closer and tightened.  "Stay with me?" She asked.  He nodded and she led him over to her bed.  His eyes widened when he realized.  "Sabina, I can sleep in the chair." Haldir said.  'Even though I do not wish to.' Haldir thought resentfully.  

"No. Just stay with me." She said. Haldir didn't resist anymore. He swept her off her feet (Ouch bad cliché I know) and laid her on the bed.  Sabina was curled in his arms and his legs were stretched out before them.  He shifted slightly and she tucked her head under his chin, and fell asleep.  

Ack- way to sweet.  I don't know if you all like the fluff but I am going to write it. (Review it you don't. but no promised if I change.)  Haldir IS acting way out of character and I really don't care.  Review!  I am sooo pathetic. Bye!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer.  Sorry, well you all know I am making no money whatsoever from my story.  Everything belongs to Tolkien since he invented the world, and the characters.  I own what I make up. Duh. Well I should give credit to him, since he thought up the world and gave us the characters to work with, so thanks!  And I must give credit to David Eddings- since I am going to use one of his ideas from the book The Ruby Knight.  
  


**Chapter 4**

Sabina awoke to the sun shining bright in her window and a warm lump behind her. She shifted slightly and realized that an arm was around her waist and it pulled her close.  She smiled slightly and rolled over to face him.  "Good morning." She said.  Haldir kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled back. "How are you?" he asked. She snuggled closer and sighed. "I am fine I suppose.  Just shaken…"

"Can you now tell me of what happened?" he asked.  She nodded and looked up at him.  

"When I was younger, my parents and I lived out, alone on the edge of the Lothlorien woods.  Our home was attacked by orcs, and they burned everything.  They burned my mother's garden and our house even. If they were after something, they doubtlessly did not find it. It was all burnt. Everything is gone.  They murdered my mother and father, and were going to kill me.  But when I screamed, they all were killed on their own swords.  I don't know why.  Then the same thing happened here did it not?" she asked dreading the answer.

"Yes, I was there when it happened the first time. You were so young." He murmured the last part.  Galadriel was walking up the spiral staircase and she knocked on the door.  Haldir kissed Sabina's head and stood up walking over to the door. He opened it and admitted Galadriel. He bowed and Sabina tried to stand. "Sit!" Galadriel and Haldir told Sabina   at the same time. Sabina sat. "My child, you should be resting," she chided gently, giving a pointed glance to the March Warden. He shrugged.

Galadriel rolled her eyes seeing that she would get no response from the March Warden.  "Well.  Do you know what happened?" she asked quietly.  Sabina explained what she knew and the Lady nodded at the end. "I see.  That explains some things I was wondering about." She mused.

"What do you mean?" inquired Sabina.  Haldir looked at the lady in confusion as well. She explained. "It explains why I am not able to see in to your mind as I am able to others.  You have a power that has not been used; therefore, we have no idea on what you are capable of.  You were able to smite every one of the creatures that posed a threat to you or those close to you.  I think, that if we can learn more of your power, I can help you use it so it does not exhaust you every time."

Sabina nodded thinking it over, it sounded good.  "Yes I would appreciate it." Sabina said.  She glanced at the silver haired March Warden and saw that he was lounging against the wall paying rapt attention to everything.  He shot a warm smile to her before she turned her attention to her mother.  "When should we begin?" asked Sabina. 

"Not now, but as soon as you are better would be good." Galadriel briefly touched her cheek and smiled down comfortingly.  "Stay in bed for at least a day.  I do not want you to over exert yourself." She turned to Haldir.  "I think that you can take a day off from your duties.  I am sure that your brothers can handle that." She nodded and left the room gracefully.

"A DAY!" exclaimed Sabina in disbelief.  She slumped back on the pillows.  "You would think that I was dying or something drastic like that! This is ridicu-" Haldir pressed a long finger to her lips. 

"Sabina." He said barely audible. "She is right.  You can not leave this room for at least a day." His blue eyes watched with dry amusement as her mouth opened and closed making no sound.  "Do you want anything to eat?" Haldir asked after a second.  She nodded and shot him a withering glare. "I don't have to stay in bed." She said obstinately. 

Haldir sat on the bed beside her and stared into her eyes. "Yes you do." Sabina ground her teeth together. "No… I don't. And you can't make me!" she crossed her arms and smirked inwardly.  His infamous control was fraying and both of them knew it. "Sabina. I am asking you to stay in bed for one day. Just one. Not for the rest of your life, ONE DAY!" his voice was strained. "Haldir! I am telling you that I am not staying in this room for another minute than I want to! I don't need to and you can't make-" his hand covered her mouth.  "Prove it." He said in a low voice.

She moved to get up and he did not stop her. She shot him a triumphant smile and he said. "Now take a step." She cocked her head and did as he said.  Her legs crumpled and he bent and caught her an inch before the floor. The world spun around her she groaned.  "Sabina?" his voice was far off sounding and concerned. Her head rested on his shoulder, her legs bent before her. "Sabina!" his voice was more worried now. Her vision went dark and for a second everything melted away.

_"Well, young elf. So far you have managed to elude me, but I can sense where you are as of this moment.  I am coming for you little one.  Not the Lady of Light, nor that pathetic Guardian of the Forest can protect you." The voice was haunting and malicious. It laughed, a high-pitched scraping sound. Sabina covered her ears in hopes of blocking it, but with no avail. A bright red-cloaked figure appeared before her and she backed up in fear. It was a hooded and an aura of a burning flame around it. Suffocating heat enveloped her and soon it became too much to bear. She screamed in pain and agony, and the red figure faded. "I am coming for you child." It warned. She clasped her head between her hands and tried to block everything. _

_Visions of various things played on her closed eyelids._

_*Her mother lying dead on the ground with the house smoking._

_*The Golden Woods lay burning in ruin, with orcs running around.  The lady's body lay sprawled, blood staining the ground._

_*Tiamine lay on the ground unmoving, bloody, surrounded by bushes and grass._

_*Sabina herself knelt on the ground clutching the still body of Haldir, his silvery blond hair forming a silky pool on the ground.  She touched his serene face and gasped when she found it was cold._

"Sabina! Wake up! I am fine! Sabina!" Haldir desperately shook her already quaking form trying to wake her. Repeatedly she screamed things like, "No! Stop! Don't be dead! Tiamine! Please! Haldir, wake up!"  Her body arched and then fell limp. "Sabina!" Haldir was pale and scared. She was breathing in short gasps, her eyes closed, her face contorted in fear and pain. When her body relaxed it did nothing to sooth his fears. He picked her up and laid her in the bed. Haldir was torn between going and fetching the Lady, or staying with her, to see if she was all right. The decision was made for him, as the door burst open. Galadriel ran to her foster daughter and none to gently pushed Haldir away. 

"Sabina! Wake up!" she ordered. "Don't let him in." She placed a hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. Haldir stood shaken at the side, not knowing what to do.  He had never been helpless before, and yet he knew that he did not like the feeling.   The lady removed her hand and Sabina opened her eyes. "Is he gone?" she whispered through barely parted lips.  Haldir froze- he thought she meant him.  "I think so.  What happened?" Galadriel looked at the elf behind her.  "Haldir what happened?" 

"I don't know. She was trying to demonstrate she was well enough to be up and about, when I told her to prove it.  She stood and when she took a step, she collapsed on the floor.  After a second she began to tremble and scream." Galadriel nodded grimly. "It is worse than I thought. Sabina, what did you see?"

"A giant red thing, creature." She answered softly. "It talked for a few moments and then it seemed like I was set on fire." Sabina shuddered as she remembered. "And then, I saw various things. I saw mother dead again. And then I saw Lothlorien in ruins, with everyone dead. Where is Tiamine?"  Her golden eyes were afraid as she waited for an answer.

            Galadriel shook her head. "I am sorry." grief was reflected in both of the she-elves eyes. "What else did you see?"

"I was in a grassy field, holding Haldir's body. You were dead." Horror was now in her eyes as she recalled. Haldir strode up and took her in to his arms. "I am fine. Look, I am real and right here with you." His voice was soothing, as he stroked her back. Galadriel watched as her daughter's hands fisted in his shirt trying to hold him closer. "Sabina, listen to me. If this ever happens again, promise that you will try to imagine a sort of "wall" that is protecting you.  It may help to stop him before he tries to get you." The lady's eyes were serious as she watched her. 

"That will help her?" asked Haldir. The lady nodded. "It should keep the creature at bay, until I can figure out a way to stop it. The things that you see are things like you would see in my mirror.  You can see the past, the present and a collection of possible futures. Sabina, listen to me. You have to try to keep the creature at bay.  If it is what I think it is than we could all be in danger, but you most of all. Haldir, stay with her." she knew that she did not have to add the last part but she did anyways. "I will return shortly, with something to eat for both of you." 

She left with a glance at her daughter and the tall elf holding her close. As she walked she passed various elves that bowed or curtsied, she acknowledged them with a nod. When she reached the kitchen, she saw that Salma was wiping tears from her face. "I am sorry for your loss." The lady said. Salma looked up in surprise. "It is not your fault Lady. I should not have sent them out alone. It was foolish, and now my niece is dead, and Sabina was almost killed.  How is she?" 

"Fine." Lied the Lady. "Do you have some food to spare? Both Sabina and Haldir are hungry." Salma nodded. "I just made some fresh bread, and here is some soup."  Salma set out a tray and laden it in bread, water skins, fresh fruit, and some soup. "Salma, I want you to take a few days off." Said Galadriel as she picked up the tray. "Find someone else to take your spot." Salma nodded and the lady walked out.

**

Haldir was sitting behind the golden eyed she elf his arms wrapped around her shoulders, lips pressed against her hair as she quietly talked. "I miss my mother, and father.  Both of them were very kind and gentle. My mother always smelled like lavender, or wildflowers, the ones that she had liked to pick.  Every day she would take me out and we would get the prettiest ones, for the table. My father tried to teach me how to wield a sword once, but my mother would have no part of it. She said that I had no need to learn how to use weapons, since we never had a reason to attack or be attacked by anyone. My father relented."  Sabina smiled remembering. 

"I am sorry that you are the one who has to bear this burden." Haldir sighed. "It is not fair to one as young as you." 

Sabina smirked. "Nor to one as _old_ as you!" she laughed and Haldir raised an eyebrow. This was the first time he had heard her laugh in a while. He held her closer to him and rested his cheek on her head. The door opened and revealed Galadriel came in. both turned to face her. "Here, Salma gave something for both of you.  Sabina I want you to get as much as you can. Haldir make her eat."  Galadriel then added in his mind. _"Take care of her Haldir, keep her safe for me.  I excuse you from your duties as March Warden, until Sabina is better. And Lord Celeborn told me to warn you, if you break her heart, he will do much worse." _There was amusement in her voice was evident. Haldir inclined his head slightly and Sabina looked at her mother.

"What are you saying to him?" she asked tiredly. Galadriel shook her head, "Nothing my dear. Get some rest after you eat. Good bye." Galadriel smoothed back her daughter's hair and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You too mother. Thank you. For everything." She shyly smiled and the lady left. 

"You heard the lady. You have to eat." He said briskly. "What do you want?" 

***

"It shall be as you command, master." Came the scratchy, rough voice from within a cloaked figure. It bowed and strode away. The red eye burned with pure malice and spite as it watched his minion, the Seeker, go and do his bidding. It would be a while before he could do the spell that he wanted. That dratted Galadriel would be gone for a while, to Rivendell and would be gone for at least a few weeks.  It was then that he planned to make his move. 

Since she had only just discovered her potential, and her powers, she would be easier to cast a spell on her, and she would never find out what it was. Once she was under his spell he would bring her there, to Mordor and use her powers to give him his true form and the powers to retake what was rightfully his… All Middle Earth.

**

Galadriel finished packing her things and strode out and set her packs on her horse, Nurothen. (Product of random typing.) A few elves that she trusted most were coming as well, including Rumil, Haldir's younger brother.  Her horse was saddled and ready, there was only one thing to do.  She walked to her daughter's room and quietly opened the door. Both of them lay exhausted on the bed wrapped in each other's embrace.  She smiled and walked up to the edge of the bed where Sabina lay. She stroked her hair and kissed her cheek.  Sabina murmured something and snuggled closer to Haldir. Galadriel then started to write a note to her. Once finished she lay it on the desk and with a final glance, she walked back out.  

***

"Why did she not tell me earlier?" asked Sabina angrily brandishing the note that day. Lord Celeborn shook his head. "She did not have time. Something urgent had come up between herself and the lord of Rivendell. She will return before you know it."   

Sabina rolled her eyes. "_Fine_. I am going down to the river, goodbye" Her foster father nodded and returned to his work.  His daughter had recovered extremely well and one was not able to tell something so traumatic had happened to her.  He smiled and began to write. 

Sabina stood by the edge of the river throwing pebbles in and daydreaming.  When the sky began to get dark she frowned; something was not right. She stiffened and her eyes closed.  Something seemed to be prying at her skin, trying to get in.  She shook her head trying to get rid of the feeling, but nothing helped.  Her legs fell out from under her and she lost consciousness. 

***

"It is done master, she will return to you shortly. Do you wish me to retrieve her?" the cloaked Seeker kept bent and waited for his master's answer.  The red eye seemed to think before responding. "Yes, and I think that you should show your power- take a few elves as your own. But the girl and her lover I want them for myself. When you take her, make sure you leave a trail for that fool to follow. I want both of them together." His voice seemed more cheerful than it had been- if it was even possible of it being cheerful. The Seeker exited and began to prepare for his long journey.  He could only travel at nighttime, so it made it a bit more difficult. But no matter, he would make his master proud.

**

Sabina awoke to a throbbing headache and slight nausea. 'This is getting old!' she thought as she stood up bracing herself on a nearby tree. When the dizziness faded she looked around.  Seeing no one, she smiled. If no one saw her faint, then she was not about to tell anyone. Sabina walked to her flet, and changed for dinner. Her gown was a simple white one with gold interwoven with the design.  She brushed her chestnut hair and let it hang down.  Silently, as only an elf could, she walked down the path to her fathers study.  Carefully she opened the door and walked in. "Hello father." She greeted. 

Lord Celeborn looked up and smiled at her. "Hello, my daughter. Do you wish for some dinner?  One of Salma's cooks brought me it, but I am not hungry."  He motioned to a still steaming plate filled with bread, a bowl of salad, and some chicken. Beside that were two goblets of wine.  "Are you sure? I can just ask one of the cooks for-" her father shook his head. "No, you go ahead. Besides I wanted to talk with you. Take a seat."

Sabina took the tray and set across from her father and took a sip of the wine. "What is it father?"

"Sabina, I want to know of your feelings for the March Warden." He said quietly.  She looked up at him. "What do you mean?"   Her father crossed his arms and watched her.

"I mean, how do you feel about him?  You have been spending an excessive amount of time with him, and your mother said that he spent the night with you in your flet." He gauged her reaction and saw that she paled. "Relax daughter. I am not angry, nor forbidding you to stay with him. I am just curious."

Sabina relaxed slightly. "Father… I do not know. He makes me feel safe, especially when he holds me. Ai!" she gasped when she realized what she had said. Her face blushed a bright red and she found that her wine glass was really quite interesting. Her father chuckled. "Sabina, it is fine.  You should say what you feel.  Do you love him though?"  His eyes watched her more carefully.

Sabina thought for a moment swirling her wine in her glass. "I… I think I do." She whispered. She smiled. "I do." Her father nodded. "Good.  That is what I wanted to know. Go ahead and eat, then you may do what you wish."  He returned to his work and they talked idly for the rest of the night, until Sabina excused herself.  She kissed her father's cheek and left.  

** 

The Seeker walked silently to where the girl was.  In it's slimy hand it gripped a dart that held a mixture that would render her, and her powers helpless, until they got to Mordor.  It noiselessly opened the door and strode over to the peacefully sleeping elf. Her hair was spread out on the pillow and her breathing was even.  The Seeker loomed over her and positioned the dart.  Quickly he thrust it in to her neck and her body jolted. Her eyes opened for a minute and let out a soft cry of surprise and pain, and then numbing spread through her body.  

Sabina's fists gripped the sheets, as she tried to fight off the poison. She could tell that she was loosing control of her body quickly and it scared her.   A cloaked thing stood beside her bed and watched her writher in pain.  "Haldir… Someone! Please help me." She whispered through cold lips. Her golden eyes fluttered and then she forced them open again.  She could not afford to fall to this spell.  "Haldir." She tried again, but her body was shutting down.  When her eyes closed, she could not open them again. Her body stopped moving and her breathing became shallow. 

The Seeker tossed the used dart on the floor and scooped the now unmoving body of the elf up. It flashed a dull green light and disappeared. 

It reappeared a few feet from the blond march warden, who was standing watch. "I have what you want elf." It rasped.  Haldir whirled around and loaded his bow in the flash of an eye.  The Seeker stood motionless and revealed Sabina.  "Come and get her if you wish." It taunted. Haldir gaped and then regained his composure. "Let her go!" he ordered. He aimed at the creature and when it laughed he let the arrow go.  He smiled in relief when it thudded in to its hooded head.  The smile faded when it began to laugh, a rough grating sound. "You can not kill me with your puny weapons.  Say good-bye to your little wretch.  The master wants her and I do not think that he wants to let her go."  The arrow fell out and Haldir shot again.  

"Let her go!" he ordered.  The Seeker shifted her weight in his arms.  Her head lolled against its shoulder and her chestnut curls fell across her pale face. "I do not think so.  She is now ours." It laughed again and the dull green light came again, and it faded from sight. "Sabina!" Haldir cried in anguish. He whirled around and ran to Lord Celeborn's chambers. The doors were closed and he could hear voices.

"The lady says that she knows that she has been taken, and not to let anyone go after her.  Not even the March Warden.  It is what the creature wants.  She says that the journey to Mordor is too dangerous, and once she returns, she will help."  

"Good, we have to go after her once she returns then.  Go to Haldir's flet and tell him, but make it clear that under no conditions is he to leave." 

Haldir twisted around and headed to his flet to pack.

**

Sabina awoke slowly, her eyes adjusting to the bright eerie light coming from suspended lights.  She sat up and looked around.  She was in a room with a sparse bit of furniture, along with a dark cherry four-poster bed, with black silk sheets and blood red pillows, with a red veil hanging from the sides.  She was wearing the same dressing gown as before and it was a small comfort.  "You are awake." Came the observant voice of something from the shadows.  A man with dark black hair and even darker brown eyes stepped out. (A/N. If you have seen Buffy, or Angel, since Ealdur looks almost like Angel.) His clothes were light, a white shirt and a pair of dark brown breeches.  "The amount of sedative the Seeker gave you should have made you stay asleep for at least another day."

Sabina threw back the sheets and stood shakily. "Where am I?" she demanded.  The man smirked. "Listen to me who ever you are, I have been kidnapped by something, I do not know what!  Before _that_ insane men wielding swords attacked me. Now- I am in a bedroom I do not recognize, with _you_! Now explain!" 

"Ealdur is my name, and I already know yours, Sabina. You are in a hidden fortification, located in Mordor.  You have been kidnapped, because the Master wants you.  After that I do not know.  All I know is that he wanted me to learn the extent of your power."  Ealdur walked over to a dresser on the other side of the room and opened a drawer.  Out came a dark green dress, a pair of slippers, and underclothes. He turned back to her and closed the drawer. "I am sorry that he has picked you, especially since you are so young." He murmured.  

Sabina glared at him. "Do not give me that, you work for who ever took me, and you are helping him.  You-"

"I would leave his service if I were able." Ealdur hissed in anger. His brown eyes flashed. "But certain precautions were taken so I would not be able to escape.  I too am like you. That is why I am here. Do not _dare_ to assume that I do this willingly." He thrust the clothes in to her arms and turned on his heel. "I will await you out side." He snapped back at her. The door slammed shut and she stood alone. 

Sabina watched the door for a moment and then began to dress in the clothes, not bothering to wonder how they had gotten her size. As she thought about Ealdur, she tried to puzzle out what he had said. 'He is not able to escape? Does that mean that he is not a part of those who captured me? Or is it just a ploy?' 

Once dressed, she ran her fingers though her hair.  Carefully she took a step and wavered. Once she felt steady, she took another step when the door opened. Ealdur stood before her and caught her quickly as she fell.  She sagged in his arms, and her vision darkened with black and red spots for a minute. 'I should not have made her get out of bed.' He thought angrily as he held her up. "Sabina!" he called. 

She drew in a deep breath and he set he up right. "Are you okay?" he asked cautiously. 

 Sabina looked at him confusion and slight anger in her eyes.  "Why are you being nice to me?"  She asked softly. Her golden eyes surveyed his own chocolate eyes. She then looked at his ears. "You are an _elf_!" she gasped.   Her fingers reached out as if she was going to touch one, but then pulled away. "I am sorry, I don't know what came over me." She murmured.

Ealdur stared at her golden eyes, mesmerized by them. Suddenly he snapped out of it. "It is fine.  Can you walk?"  His voice was brisk again.  She nodded and took a hesitant step. When she did not fall he held out the door and they walked out.   She looked around and immediately knew that she would not escape anytime soon.  Random creatures roamed the halls. Sabina followed Ealdur to a room that had a large table set out with food and drink.  She sat down and surveyed her food.  "It is not poisoned, the Master took great pains to get you, and he will not kill you yet."

"Thank you so much. I feel so much better." She said dryly. "Why does this, Master, want me?" she asked.  Ealdur froze and briefly looked up in to her eyes. 

"Do you remember what I said? About us being the same?  What I meant was that you and I have the same powers.  Both of us can make things move with our mind, and see things.  That is why he wants us.  He wants to get our powers, so that we can give him a physical form. It may kill us, if we succeed. And we are not able to resist, since even without a physical form, he has more power."

Sabina began to eat and pondered what he had just said. "This is wonderful. Is there any way out?" the look on his face was enough. "Damn." She hissed. 

The door opened and the cloaked figure strode in. "You are both to come with me." It said. I glanced at Ealdur. He nodded and we stood and followed. 

I am alive!!! Please tell me what you all think! I worked really hard on this chapter! I will try to update sooner this time. Thank you! And I need a lot of reviews to get the chapter out sooner!

Goddess 2008


	6. Chapter 6

HI! I am back! 

There is only one more chappie left!! I decided to end it with a cliffhanger, since I am so mean!  As always read and review.  If I get a lot, and I mean **_a lot_**, I may set out a sequel like I am planning for my other story.  

Chapter 6

They followed the Seeker down the hall and halted before a door.  The Seeker turned away and walked down the hall without another word.  Ealdur turned to her with a grim expression. "Be careful." He whispered before opening the door. Sabina gasped at what she saw. An unconscious brown haired elf lay sprawled on the cold stone ground.   Orcs were scattered around the room, which was massive.  A deep booming voice echoed through the hall. "Leave!" 

The orcs scattered and Sabina ran to the still elf. She kneeled down and rolled him over to face her. His head lay on Sabina's lap as she brushed his hair away from his face.  "Hello. Are you all right?  Wake up." She whispered gently shaking him. His eyes flickered open and focused on her face. "Are you all rig-" the elf disappeared from her arms and an eerie voice laughed.

"Well little elf, you have finally arrived." It said. Sabina stood and looked around. There was a large warmth emanating behind her. Slowly she turned and gaped.  A giant eye floated above a black altar. It was wreathed in a flame and had a small black pupil. "I hope your stay has been enjoyable? I thought that Ealdur would take better care of you but, apparently I was wrong." The voice was angry now.  A loud cry of pain came from Ealdur.  His body collapsed and began writhe in pain.  A second later it stopped and he stood unsteadily. Sabina helped support him on his side and he leaned heavily on her shoulders. His breathing was rough and ragged as he stood. 

"It has been a while since I have had some amusement here, and I think that the two of you will provide it nicely." Came the voice from the eye. Sabina shuddered in fear.  It was suddenly so cold in the room. She jerked in surprise when she felt something moving through her mind. 

"Do not bother to fight me weakling.  You are mine now, and so shall you remain. Now, let me see." Sabina fell to her knees and clasped at her head. "Get out!" she cried. A loud laugh came from within her head. Something searched through her mind, drawing memories and feelings from her memory. "Good, you **are** the one." He said in her mind. His presence left her mind and she was left gasping on her knees. 

"You will help me." The voice was commanding and loud. "Now!" the command echoed through the room. Ealdur helped her up and stopped her from saying anything else. "Sabina, we have no choice! He is too powerful and we wont be able to stop him, even with our combined powers."  Sabina shook her head and glared defiantly at the eye. 

"You can not make me do what you want, Sauron." She said angrily.  The eye turned its full force on her and the flame surrounding it grew larger.  Suddenly it shrunk.  "Oh but I can." Came the malice tainted voice.  A red ball separated from Sauron and shot at her. Even her elvish reflexes could not help her dodge it.  It sunk in to her body and she froze.  Her body was no longer under her control. Sauron's voice came in her head angry, and yet amused, "I can do so much that you weaklings do not even know about.  This is only one of those things.  I now have your body, and you **will** help me."

Sabina felt her hands move experimentally and then she took a step. "Ealdur, come." She/Sauron ordered. Ealdur stood before her and pressed a hand to her cheek. "Sabina? Are you in there?" he asked softly.  Rage boiled up in her body, but it was Sauron's rage.  He moved her hand up and slapped him with all his might.  Sabina's hand stung, but she knew that it was worse for Ealdur, who was sporting a red hand mark. The hurt look on his face made her want to cry out, "It was not me!" but she was not able to.  It was if she was in a jail cell within her own mind. 

"Come." She growled. Ealdur followed quietly trying to figure out how to help her.  Sabina/Sauron led them to a dark room and snapped his/her fingers. (A/N The whole he/she thing is annoying, I am just going to say he when Sauron is in control…)  

The room burst in to light and Sabina saw that the room had three black altars in the room along with at least ten orcs. Sabina watched as two grabbed Ealdur and avoided his kicks.  Another two grabbed her and she felt Sauron leave her mind.  Immediately she began to kick and try to swing at the orcs. It was no use; they held her even tighter in their coarse hands. "Ealdur!" she cried out as they drug her to an altar. One of her hands got free and she slammed her closed fist in to one of the orcs faces.  It made a choking sound and collapsed. The giant eye appeared in the middle of all the altars and roared. "Get her!" 

Sabina kicked the other and grabbed his sword holding it ready.  It was crude and heavier than all of the other elvish blades, but she was not going to complain, it was her only chance.  An orc ran at her and she swung it in a neat arc and slammed it in to the creature's head.  Its blood splashed on the ground and on her skin.  She made a disgusted face and wiped some of it off her face.  Another orc ran at her but it was more cautious, it had its sword drawn and was not so rash. "Stop fooling around! She is just standing there!" came Sauron's voice.  The first orc that she had knocked out came to and slowly got up.  He growled angrily and crouched.  

Sabina looked back and saw that Ealdur was tied down to the altar, gagged and struggling for all his worth.  Her eyes were drawn from him as an orc attacked her.  It was larger than that of the others.  Sabina dodged the blade and swiped at him.  He blocked it and swung back at her. The force behind the blow was enough to make her stagger and another orc get the sword away from her.  One of the others tackled her and her head slammed against the floor. A sharp pain and then she blacked out. 

***

"Ooohh." Sabina groaned as she sat up slightly.  Her hands were above her tied and legs were bound to the black altar that she had seen before. "Sabina?" asked a voice from across the room.  She turned her head and saw Ealdur sitting up as she was, looking over at her. "Are you all right?" he asked worried.  Sabina nodded and slumped back on the altar.  Something, or someone, still shielded her powers.  

"Yes. I believe I am fine, just bruised.  What is going on?" Sabina's voice was strained and weary. Her arms and legs had slight scrapes on them from the binding rope.  Ealdur did not answer right away. She turned her head to him and he looked at her with eyes filled with sadness.  He nodded to another altar and she saw another figure strapped to the last altar.  It was the same elf as before. He was unconscious and Sabina winced as she thought of the possibilities of why Sauron would want him here.

"I can answer that." Cackled Sauron.  The giant eye hovered above the black floor, between all three altars. "I simply need all of you.  And what a coincidence! I have all of you, strapped, and near ready to do as I wish." 

Sabina grimaced in anger. "Choose what you like to believe, your royal cowardliness. Yes, a coward, who won't even fight his own battles, and straps his enemy's so he will not have to fight fairly." The comment was weak but she knew with some satisfaction that she had made him angrier than usual.  The eye burned and a sharp pain lanced through her body.  She gasped for a breath and opened her eyes, which she did not realize she had closed.  "Coward." She spat out as she smiled grimly. 

The voice was deadly calm, exempt of anger and almost all traces of malice. "As you wish to believe."  Sabina grew worried, only insane people could talk so calm when so angry.  "Argrith! It is time." He called. 

The Seeker drifted in an instant and stood before the altar with the unnamed elf. From his cloak he drew a black blade and held it to the elf's throat. Sabina paled realizing what was going to happen to the elf. "NO! Don't do that!" she cried.  Ealdur echoed the elf-maid vehemently.  The Seeker ignored her and she turned away.  A slice and a wet sound, followed by a choking gasp, and she felt tears make their way down her cheeks for the elf, which was taken captive for no good reason.  She opened her eyes when a bright ray of sunlight struck her face.  There was a large crystal, black as obsidian, in the ceiling now glowing a faint blue/white light. 

"What is that!?" She asked in horror.  Sabina felt all of her powers suddenly return to her in a flood. The crystal's light broke and fragmented in to four main streaks.   One struck Sabina, another hit Ealdur, one hit the dead elf, and the last streak of light hit Sauron. He laughed manically and she shivered. Sauron began a low chant and Sabina struggled against the bonds, biting in to her pale skin.

_"Dark Lords of the Past."_

_"Grant to Me, your humble servant, what I ask."_

_"Give to me the powers, which in your time,"_

_" You coveted and make them mine!"_

_"The powers of darkness will prevail."_

_"Let your hate, rage and terrible power hail."_

_"Dark Lords, I stand before you, give me your powers, and let them become mine!"_

The ground shuddered and Sabina felt the power leave her body, and she was sure that it was doing the same thing for Ealdur.  Her tired eyes strained to look at the eye, but it was gone.  Her vision wavered and she fell in to darkness.

***

"Wake up my love." Came the soft voice of someone familiar. Sabina opened her eyes and smiled, relieved. "Haldir! It… it _was_ a dream then!" she said. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down beside her to the bed that she was laying on.  She curled against him and looked up at him. "What is wrong?" she asked as she saw the look on his face.

"This _is_ a dream." He sighed. "I was surprised myself when I found myself here.  We do not have time to explain it now, but I will try to do it as quick as I can.  Something happens to elves, which share a special bond with each other.  That is why I am here with you. But this _is_ a dream." He stroked her face and held her to him. "I am coming though.  That vile creature will not have you there for much longer. I promise." His voice betrayed his concern and worry. "Has he hurt you?" 

"N-no." she stuttered.  'Not really. Not yet.' She thought wryly.

"Good." He murmured. "I am sorry that I was not there to protect you." He pressed his lips to her forehead.  Sabina frowned. "Haldir, I don't need you to protect me." She pointed out. 

He looked down at her. "You are right." His lips turned up in a tiny smile. "Lord Celeborn has gone mad trying to find you, at least that is what the Lady says.  Both of them are fine." He added. "Both are worried and concerned as I am, and I will do my best to get you out of there."

Sabina smiled. "Amin mela lle." She whispered.  He smiled at her. "I love you too." He said. Haldir cupped her face in his hands and his lips were a breath away from her own. Their lips touched and he moaned against her mouth. "Sabina." His lips moved to kiss each eye, then her nose, before returning to her lips. She ran her hands up under his shirt, feeling his smooth muscles contract. He shivered and grabbed the back of her head and pressed his mouth to hers with an open mouthed kiss that conveyed his passion. She slowly pulled back and shook her head, "This is wonderful but I want to wait to do this in reality." 

Haldir nodded his agreement. "I will pine for you a'maelamin." He said in amusement. Sabina raised an eyebrow. "Yes, and I have recently found out that I am a holly bush. Is it not amazing?" Haldir laughed and hugged her closer, inhaling her scent. "Gods I miss you." He whispered. "It is not enough for me to hold this dream you in my arms. I want to hold the real you, and kiss the real you."  

"I know." She murmured. "As do I." 

The two lovers curled up beside each other, content enough to hold each other, even that dream.

Aww. Sooo sweet.  Review! Or no other chapters. Hahaha.  Read and review, flames welcome, always good for a laugh… lol!

Buh-bye! 


	7. Chapter 7

I no own. U no sues me, cuz that would be sooo mean... *tear* 

If anyone needs translations for the elvish I use in the story, review, or email me and I will gladly tell you.

**_! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!_**

**! This part of my story is slightly gory, and has some sexual reference. It could be rated R, if you choose to look at it that way.  Really the sexual reference part is not to the very end, the gore is through out the entire thing… not to bad though. At least I do not think so. _ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!_**

Sabina awoke in a bed, with black and red silk sheets, and a black veil hanging on it.  The recent events were dulled in her head and as she sat up, it felt like moving through water.  "You are awake I see." Came a voice from beside the bed. "How are you?"  Sabina turned her head and gaped. 

"You are dead!" she whispered.  The elf that had had his throat slit smiled.   Sabina studied him and realized that there was no mark to show he was injured.  His eyes were what made her mistrustful. They were a red color, full of hate. "Sauron… you…you had no right to take his life!  He was in the wrong place at the wrong time-" Sauron backhanded her swiftly and made her vision spin.  

"I will not tolerate you talking like that to me!" he hissed. Sabina moaned and sat up again. "Now. Lets try this again.  How do you feel?"  His voice held a drop of warmth. Sabina raised an eyebrow.  'Why is he asking how I feel?' 

"Why does it matter? You are just going to kill me. Do it now." Her voice was bitter and angry. Never again would she see her mother, or Haldir. Never again would she see the Golden Woods. 

"Tsk. Tsk.  Why would I wish to kill someone as lovely as you?  That wretched March Warden, he does not deserve one with your beauty and power. Think about the possibilities. Do you know what I- **_we_** could do? We could bring your family back.  Imagine- just getting to see your real mother and father again.  We could do that, and so much more. You could take over Middle Earth, and reign as my queen."   His voice was low and seductive. His red eyes had faded to a light orange and were focused on her. 

The aspect of her mother and father, back with her made her heart pound with forgotten pain. Sabina looked down.  "Do not deny it.  You have felt the exquisite feeling of the power running through your veins. You have tasted the sweet nectar of it.  It is a double bladed sword, but if you can manipulate it, the possibilities really are quite endless." He sat down beside her and pushed back a strand of her chestnut hair and leaned near her ear, so his lips were barely brushing against it. "Do you feel the power?"  His voice was a whisper, but because of his nearness she heard him perfectly.

He laid a gentle kiss on the ear tip making her freeze. "Do you feel it?" he pulled away and strode out the door without a backwards glance.  Sabina sat in the bed thinking. Her mother and father, and her with them.  It was enough to make her think about it.

"I am confused." She whispered, curling up on the bed and pulling the covers over her head. Sleep enveloped her and brought with it comfort and her love.

***

"Haldir." Sabina breathed, finding herself wrapped securely in his arms. "Are you awake?"  They were back in the pure white room as before. (Sorry I did not explain that before) Sabina lay curled in a ball, up against the sleeping elf.  From his lack of response she knew he was asleep. "Haldir?" she asked slightly louder this time.  Haldir focused on her face and he smiled. 

"Back again." He moved to get more comfortable. "It is my charming personality, is it not?"  His eyes danced down at her. 

"Always. Where are you?" 

"Not even a day away. Why?" 

"Sauron, he said he could bring my parents back. He said that with our combined powers, we could bring back my parents." Her voice was dreamy, and relaxed.

"Sabina, he may be able to, but what if he tricks you?"

"I know- I am just going to get out of there. I want to be back with you."  Her voice shuddered as she held back tears. 

"Sabina! What happened? What is wrong?" his voice was concerned now.  He tilted her head up and studied her face.

"He had me tied up, and he used my power, and another elf's to give him a real body. There was nothing I could do. He killed an innocent elf, just for his own benefit."  Her golden eyes held horrors that he could not begin to understand, and yet he understood _that_.

"It is not your fault." He shushed her softly. "I am coming. I promise." She watched him and he rolled on his side, to face her. "I wont let him hurt you." He said.  He lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her sweetly. " I'll be waiting." He smiled.

 Sabina nodded and fell asleep.

***

            "Wake up." Came the rough voice of an orc. "The master wants you out an' ready 'fore long. Take a bath, the wata's over there. Dressss' is over there." He gestured crudely and stomped out.  Sabina sat up and swung her legs off the edge of the bed.  Her head was pounding but it was bearable.  She glanced across the room and saw that there was indeed a bath awaiting her along with a black silk dress, sitting on a chair.  She stood up and walked up to it.  The silk was soft to the touch, and looked like it would fit her perfectly. A slightly frightening thought occurred. How did he get her size of dress? Sabina wrapped her arms tightly around herself and glanced at the steaming bath.  She stared for a second, then walked to the door, and locked it. 

Feeling at least slightly more secure, she began to strip, and settled in the bath.  Basking in the warmth, she washed and began to wash her hair.  The shampoo smelled like roses almost like the stuff from home, she noted smiling wryly.

Once done with the bath, she dressed in her underclothes. Sabina picked up the dress and slid it on herself. She was only slightly surprised when it fit almost perfectly. The only problem that she had with it was- quite revealing.  She scowled at her reflection and the door opened. "How-? It was locked!" she gaped at Sauron who stood before her.

"You silly woman, this is my home. I have control over it and all those who reside in it." He lifted up his hand and she felt her hands move up on their own accord. "Well, well my Dark Princess. What ever shall I do with you?" he backed her up against the wall. Sabina fought against it vainly, but she could not feel her power. She was still drained.  Her golden eyes flashed back and forth in fear and anger.

"Let me go." She ordered angrily.  Her legs thrashed, her torso was pinned against the wall, but her legs were free.  He paid no attention to her legs and moved steadily to her.  Sauron caressed her cheek and traced her jaw line.

"So lovely, so pure. Untainted, and unblemished. And all mine, my Dark Princess."  He leaned closer to her and she quickly kneed him in his ding-dongs. His laughter rang through the room. "Nice try pet. I cannot be hurt by your puny attacks. You will learn that soon enough."  He snapped his fingers, and the invisible weight pressing her to the wall pressed harder. 

Sabina gasped for a breath vainly as she slowly suffocated. Just as her head lolled on her shoulder and she was about to pass out, Sauron snapped his fingers again, and she fell to the ground and struggled for a breath. "Come with me.  I imagine you are hungry." His voice was cold again.  Sabina stood up and brushed back her slightly damp hair. "Fine." She hissed in anger.

***

"Sabina!" exclaimed Ealdur. He sat on his bed reading, surrounded by books littering the floor. "Eru! I thought he had killed you."  He swept her up in to his arms and twirled her around. Sabina held him close and he sat back on the bed. 

"Why hasn't he…um? Killed you yet?" she curled up on his lap and he sighed.

"I don't know. He said that I would live as long as I did not cause any trouble."

"How are you still alive?" she playfully asked. He rolled his eyes. "Ealdur, how are we going to get out?" she asked softly. "I have a friend coming, he will be able to get us out, but how are we going to help?" 

Ealdur shook his head. "I don't think-" he paused and then deposited her on the bed. "Wait!" he rummaged through the books he had lying around. He laughed with joy when he found a black book lying underneath a bunch of other ones. He flipped through a few pages and then stopped smiling. "I found it, but I do not know if it will work.  Look."  He pointed to a paragraph. 

_"To regain lost or stolen strength, you may perform a ritual, that will return you to your full potential.  This ritual can be done at any time, at any place, but the words are the most crucial part. Chant the following passage, three times and wait. "_

"That is it?!" she said incredulous. "This is easy." She looked at the paragraph.

"It was not a ritual that is used very often, and sometimes it could be dangerous. If you are not careful, it can suck your life force out of you." Ealdur's voice was grim. "Are you willing to try?" he asked softly.  His brown eyes flashed back and forth from the paper to her face.  She groaned in exasperation. 

"Is that meant to be a rhetorical question? We _need_ to defeat Sauron." She had a glint of determination in her eyes that made him smile and have a tiny flicker of hope. "Lets try it." She said softly.

*** 

Power flowed through her veins, as she stood up.  She looked at Ealdur and saw that the spell had the same effect on him.  He was radiating a dark blue light and he smiled. "It worked!" he laughed in joy. "We have a chance." He looked over at her and gaped. "You-you're glowing." He murmured.  She looked at her hands. 

"Odd." He was right, she was glowing, a pure white color that filled her with calmness. (ßIs that a word? I think so but am not sure.)  She looked around and enlighten filled her. "Ealdur- this is too easy. He is expecting this." She whispered.

He nodded. "Maybe, but if he is- we will be ready."  He opened the door and stood back. "Stay back." He hissed. Sabina nodded and he gave a loud yell.  Two large orcs came running, swords drawn.  Ealdur laughed bitterly. With one hand he summoned twin blue fireballs and with a careless sweep of his hand he pushed it to them. The orcs began to scream in agony as their bodies began to burn immediately. The rancid smell of their of their flesh burning made Sabina want to retch.  When their screams ended Ealdur gently pulled her with him out of the room.  Sabina tried not to breath too deep, seeing that the smell was awful.  Ealdur tossed her an Orcish blade and she caught it. It was heavy and crude, but it would do the job needed of it.

Sabina followed Ealdur down the halls as he stepped lightly, and quietly.  His glow of power combined with hers made the hall dimly glow.  As they turned a corner, Ealdur cursed.  At least thirty some orcs were standing around, eating something that smelled disgusting.  The leader gave a loud roar when he smelled them. "Fresh meat!" he cried in excitement.  All of the creatures turned and Ealdur shot more balls of fire out of his hands.  Orcs began to burn as some of the other stood there stupidly watching their comrades burn.  "Get them!" snarled the leader angrily.

Ealdur rushed and began to chop down the numbers.  Sabina followed, slightly awkward with the overly large sword. She dodged the swipe of an orc and slit his throat, spraying blue-black blood on herself.  She shivered in fear and revulsion and blocked the blow of the next one. Swiftly she cut him down, and found herself face to face with the leader. "Well, well… what do we have here? A tender little female elf, what shall I do with you?" his voice was a low snarl.  She swung at him and dodged a blow in return.

"You shall not get a chance to do anything to me." She retorted in irritation. She blocked strike after strike, and cried out when another orc sliced a deep line across her back cutting into muscle and causing extreme pain.  Blood slid down her back, dripping on the floor and mixing with the blood of the orcs already on the floor. She bit her lip, focusing on the battle.  

"Use your power!" Ealdur yelled from across the room.  She cursed in annoyance, why hadn't she thought of that?  She ran away from the battle slightly and focused on a ball of light in her palm, it was not hard.  A ball of flaming white light appeared on her palm and she pushed it to the leader.  He gave a guttural sound, which sounded like a curse, but she was not sure.  All the same, he dodged it.  He smiled, a grotesque attempt and began to walk slowly to her.  Sabina saw that there were only three orcs left. The one she was fighting, and the two that Ealdur were.  

She summoned another ball and threw it at him.  He dodged it and struck out against her.  The blow made her arm quiver, as he tried to bore down on her.  He had the advantage of strength and weight.   Sabina went down on one knee, and kicked his legs from under him, then stabbed him in the chest.  He gasped for air he could not get, even though it was all around him.  The orc seized, died and Sabina wavered from blood loss.  

Ealdur walked over to her and hugged her. "Ai!" she cried in pain as he hit the deep gash on her back.  He jerked back looking at the amount of her blood on his hand and turned her around. "You're hurt!" he exclaimed.  Sabina nodded, but before she could respond a cold laugh echoed through the hall. A single person's clapping filled the air.

"Bravo.  You have managed something I thought you would never have done.  Now, I do not think you will be needing those swords, and I do not need you!" he said with a glare to Ealdur.  Ealdur was slammed into a wall his head cracking against it and his sword was pointed to his own body. 

"NO!" gasped Sabina, leaning on the wall for support, against the dizziness. Ealdur's hands moved slowly and he whispered slowly. "I am sorry." the sword plunged into him and he fell sideways seemingly dead. "NOOOO!" she screamed in anger, hate, and sadness. It was another friend that she had lost, another life.

Sauron laughed. "He was going to die anyways.  It is a shame though; I thought you would be perfect for me.  It seems that I was wrong. Now I am going to have to dispose of you." He said with mock sadness.  He waved his hand and Sabina was dragged into a standing position against the wall.  Her sword was clasped in her hands.  He held out his hand and she felt the sword strain to get away from her.  He was calling the sword to him.  

'No.' she thought in despair, 'not when I have lost all that I love, not when I am so close.'  She felt herself slowly weakening and a thought occurred to her. 'He wants it so bad, let him have it.'  She aimed the sword at him, struggling to keep a hold of it.  Within a second she had aimed and let the sword go.  The sword sang through the air and buried itself in the body of Sauron. He began to laugh and then stopped. A choking gasp came from him and he pulled the sword out blood dripping down the blade gruesomely.

"How?" he asked softly in confusion. Sabina asked the same question. 'When he took his body, he also took all of the attributes of the elf. So he has the same weakness.' She thought.   The same thought had dawned on Sauron.  He walked slowly to her still holding the bloody blade.

"Sooo. You have managed to mortally wound me, but rest assured. I will not be the only one to die.  Your body shall rot here, along with your lover's."  He spoke and drew nearer.  He held the blade close to her heart and tired to plunge it in.  Sabina used her power to stop it a hair from her chest.  It touched her barely and with a last retaliation she shoved all of her power into him, using the sword as a conductor for her power.  He gasped and exploded in a mass of crimson pieces splattering the wall. (Yuck… really bad décor…)  Sabina fell to the ground exhausted and dying slowly. 

'So this is how it ends.  Middle Earth is safe, but I am still going to die.' She thought grimly as her vision danced. 'So be it.'

***********

Haldir blocked blows from the Seeker and saw his chance.  He dove in and swiped off the head of the Seeker.  It turned to dust and Haldir began to run in the tower, leaving his horse, Nimrodel behind.  He sheathed his sword and ran in.  All around him, he saw devastation, and signs of battle.  'Oh Dear Valar, please do not let her be dead.'  He thought as he searched through the halls, and rooms.

***

"Sabina…" a voice came from Ealdur.  

Sabina turned her head. "You… you are alive."

He gasped for a breath. "Not for long, here, this may help." He focused and sent his remaining power to the she-elf. "Goodbye." His eyes closed for the last time.  Sabina whispered a goodbye and felt a small amount of strength come in to her weakened body.  She lifted her head at the sound of the door opening.

"Haldir!" she said faintly. He ran to her and kneeled beside her. "Oh Eru." He murmured. "Sabina! We have to get you out of here." He said.  She nodded weakly and he lifted her up into his arms. Her body quivered in pain and she whimpered. "I am sorry, A'maelamin. Stay with me please."

He made his way through the halls and ran down the steps, to his horse.  He gently set her down on Nimrodel.  Her clothes were torn and bloody, and he did not think twice about stripping off her shirt and putting a clean one on her, from his pack. So worried was he, he barely took notice of the sword wound, he just wanted to get her home. She was slipping from the saddle and he righted her, and then swung up behind her.  "Please, do not leave me melamin." He whispered. "Noro lim! Noro lim!" he called to his horse.  

***********

Haldir jumped off his horse and gently pulled his love down with him.  He cradled her in his arms and felt her light breathing against his neck.  He was pleasantly surprised at how long she had lasted.  In a grim way he did not expect her to live so long. "Galadriel!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. The Lady came running and Haldir made his way to the healer's flet.  Galadriel followed and opened the door for him.  The Healer looked up from her desk and drew in a sharp breath.  "Lay her down here." She said worriedly.  Haldir laid her down on a large cot and backed away to explain to the lady what had happened.

"…She was almost gone when I found her, and I am surprised that she has lasted this long. I do not mean to sound disrespectful but…" he left off with a look at the still Sabina. Galadriel saw the pain in his eyes and it made her heart ache.  She laid her hands on his shoulders and felt his draw in a sharp breath.  She removed her hands and examined his shoulders.  

"You're wounded…Yet again."  She said disapprovingly. He rolled his eyes and gingerly pulled off his shirt.

"Your point? This has happened before and I have survived." He said disdainfully.   She spread some disinfectant on the numerous cuts on his arms and torso. He kept his gaze locked on the still form, breathing shallowly. Once his wounds were clean she handed him a clean shirt from a drawer.  He had been there so many times, from various wounds, that they had a set of clean clothes just in case. (Hehe. Don't we all want to see him or Legolas, **_with out_** their shirts on?) 

 An hour later, the healer turned to him with a sad look. "If she makes it through the night, she will most likely survive.  But because of the loss of blood…I do not think she will last.  The most we do is pray that she will live." She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder squeezed and then walked out.  Galadriel walked over and kissed Sabina's brow and walked out.  Haldir pulled a chair up and settled down for a long night. He brought her cool hand to his lips and pressed gentle kisses along the palm, knowing that she could not feel them, but doing it all the same. It gave him a small comfort.  Soon exhaustion took a hold of him and he fell in to a restless sleep lying half on the chair, half on the bed.  

**2 Days Later 12:00 pm** 

The healer and Lady had checked in every day and not seen any change in the she elf.  Two nights later, Sabina awoke with a small moan of pain.  She opened her eyes and saw Haldir was sound asleep, resting on her hand. She smiled and drew in out of his grasp, then ran her fingers through his silky locks. He murmured something as he sat up. His crystal blue eyes widened as he focused on her face. "Sabina!" he said amazed. "You… are-"

"Alive and well. Maybe not the well part, but in a while I will be." She kept running her fingers through his hair and then moved to trace his face.  Her hands made a light pass over his eyebrows, his cheekbones and then came to rest at his lips. "I missed you." She whispered, moving her hand back to push hair behind his pointed ear.  She brushed against the point and made him shudder. 

"Don't _do_ that, melamin." He said softly in amusement. "I will not be able to control myself if you do."  He pulled her hand to his lips again and laid a gentle kiss on each fingertip. "I will be right back I can. The lady and the healer both wanted to see you." He kissed her palm and she nodded. 

He walked out and rushed to the Lady's flet.  "Lady Galadriel, she is awake."  He gasped out. He heard a deep intake of breath and the lady rushed out after him.  She rapped on the healer's door and a bedraggled healer came out. "What is it?" 

"Sabina is awake." She said. They all walked in and the healer began to wash her hands. For about an hour, she tended to Sabina who was resting in Haldir's arms.  When the healer determined that she was well enough she pulled Galadriel aside. "Perhaps, we should leave them alone for a while." She glanced over at the couple that was curled in each other's arms, Haldir holding her close, rubbing her back and running his fingers through her brown curls.  Galadriel nodded and they walked out- the two did not even notice, so focused on each other they were. 

**1 week later**

Haldir bore Sabina down in to the bed kissing her feverishly. She moaned as he nibbled on her lip.  She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight to her. His lips were soft and warm, gentle sometimes, demanding others. 

He had come into his room that night, slightly wet, from just returning from a weeklong journey.  He was called away on border patrol and had run in to trouble.  When he returned a week later, he had walked up the stairs in to Sabina's room, and froze in fear when he saw that he saw she was not there. A sense of déjà vu swept over him as he remembered when she was gone. In fact, it looked like she had not slept there for many nights.  Haldir turned on his heel and strode to his room, hoping to find where she was.  

When he opened the door, he noticed that there was a lump in the bed. He had a faint smile on his lips as he closed the door and walked over to the bed.  Sure enough, Sabina lay in his bed curled in one of his warmer cloaks, and was enveloped in his bed sheets.  Her brown hair was spread out on the pillow like a halo.  One of her hands was stretched out crossing the bed, curled in a loose fist.  Haldir stripped off all but his light breeches, and was surprised that she had not yet awoken.  He pulled back the covers and slid inside encircling her in his arms.  She shifted and awoke startled. "Haldir…?" she whispered, not completely awake.  "When did you get back?" 

"Just a few moments ago.  I am sorry I had to leave so soon, after you were well.  There was trouble on the West Border and I had to go." He felt her snuggle up in to his chest and whisper something. "What?" he asked.

"I said that I am sorry that I came in here when you were not here."  She mumbled.  He chuckled.                 

"You have nothing to apologize for melamin." He said kissing her firmly on the lips.  She opened her mouth to him immediately and their tongues dueled with passion. Her hands busily unbuttoned his shirt, fumbling occasionally in her hurry to get him out of his *damned* clothes, making him smile against her lips. When she unbuttoned it she then slid it over his shoulders to toss it onto the floor. Her fingertips explored his muscular chest followed by her lips. He smiled wickedly and gently slid her nightshirt up, his hands trailing onto her bare skin, causing her to gasp softly, and then moan. He pulled it gently over her head, adding it to the steadily growing pile on the floor. He quickly undressed the rest of the way and gathered her into his arms for another deep kiss. Their bodies touched and their passion flamed completely and utterly out of control.

***

Rumil and Orophin walked down the path, to their brother's flet hoping to see him before he was called back on Border Patrol again.  He had been gone for a week, and Rumil had been in charge.  Not an experience that he wanted to do again, _'Haldir does a fine job, and I would like to keep it that way. He may keep his position.' _ Rumil thought the last part slightly annoyed.  He climbed the steps to his room and Orophin followed.  He was so immersed in his thoughts; Orophin had to stop him before he could knock.  He shot a puzzled glance at his brother who put a finger to his lips.  

Rumil stopped and his eyes widened in surprise. A low moan came from inside the flet and a higher pitched cry followed it. Rumil heard a voice called from within, and it made him gape in surprise. "Sabina…" 

"The Lord and Lady's _daughter_ is in there with _Haldir_?" whispered Rumil. "_Haldir_? Our _brother_ of all people? Dear Valar… The world is indeed coming to an end."

Orophin shook his head in delight and disbelief, 'Haldir would never hear the end of this.' He thought, dragging the stunned Rumil away. 

*** 

              Sabina awoke the next morning, Haldir's naked body pressed against her, chest to chest.  Her head lay on his shoulder, using it as a type of pillow…(lol. Haldir the pillow. I bet he would really appreciate us calling him that…) one of her hands lying on his bare chest; the other she rested on.  His unoccupied hand/arm was currently buried in her brown curls.  She shifted in his arms and awoke him with a kiss. He opened his eyes, and smiled down at her. "You certainly are a wonderful sight to wake up to. Your beauty rivals that of the oncoming dawn." He said, kissing the tip of her nose before moving to the corner of her lips. 

"Mmm. Might I thank you for your kind words, my lord." She said half asleep and cuddling closer. He chuckled softly.

"We are being formal now, are we?" he grinned. A small "Mmmhm," was his only answer.   He pushed himself up on one elbow and studied her.  "I did mean it though. You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, well, besides myself that is." He bit down laughter as she looked up at him with an insulted expression.

Her mouth opened and closed, for a second and then she rolled over, her back facing him. "Fool of an elf." she muttered. She crossed her arms and lay on her side.  Haldir smirked and moved closer. His head rested on her shoulder, and he gently nuzzled her neck biting down on the skin gently and grazing it with his teeth. 

"I _was_ just joking." He murmured in her pointed ear.  He nibbled on the edge of it and was rewarded by her moving to her back and drawing him down for a kiss. "Prove it your royal lord-ness." She breathed.  Haldir was all too happy to obey.

A few hours later, in a tangle of arms and legs, Sabina lay twisted in the sheets with Haldir who was laying on his back, breathing evenly, relaxed for the first time in a while.  He shifted and awoke.  Sabina was still asleep, breathing deeply.  He kissed her cheek and quietly got out of bed.  Stretching he walked over to his drawer and dressed silently.  He wore a pair of dark brown pants, and a loose white shirt.  Haldir looked back at Sabina when he heard her move.  She was curled in a ball, wrapped in sheets where Haldir had been laying.  He smoothed back her slightly sweaty curls and caressed her skin. "Melamin, come we should get up." He said softly. She did not move. "Melamin." He tried again.  She only acknowledged him by moving closer to him. He smiled wickedly. "Melamin, your Father is here." He said leaning closer.  

Sabina gasped and jumped slightly and he grinned.  "I was just kidding melamin.  Come, you are probably hungry, and it is past time for us to be up."  Sabina slowly got out of his bed and grabbed her discarded clothes off the ground and dressed in them until she could get to her flet and change in to clean ones.  Haldir made the bed and turned back to him. "Coming?" he asked pushing hair behind her ears.

"Yes, in a minute. I just want to be dressed in clean clothes, and wash up a bit."  She flashed a bright smile at him and he nodded opening the door.  She walked out and called after her, "I will be out in a few moments." 

Haldir smiled and walked after her, then leaned against the stairway awaiting his love.

            In the room that had had Sabina, Ealdur, and the dead elf had been chained in; there was a faint glow that steadily grew into a large flaming eye.  It was in the center of the altars as before, and it was not happy.  '_Sooo my lovely pet. You have managed to get away from me and destroy my body.  You must think that would be the end of me, and that you and your lover were safe. How wrong you are...  I **will** rise again; I will take this earth, and kill all those who stand in my way, and most importantly of all, I will slay your elf, and take you, who are rightfully **mine**.  I will get you in the end. You can count on that promise.' The evil tainted voice carried on the wind, intent on reaching the she elf, before too long._

Sabina heard the threat in bed later that night. She awoke from her sleep when pain rolled through her body. She curled up in a ball as nausea swept through her body.  Haldir sat up as well and looked around the dark room puzzled. Her low cry of pain made him pull her to him.  "Sabina? What is wrong?" he asked as she relaxed against his strong body. Her head rested on his shoulder and she breathed in short gasps and pants. 

"He… he is alive." She said quietly.  She felt Haldir stiffen against her. "He came to me in a dream, saying that he would kill all those close to me, and all who stood in his way.  He called me his own, and said that he would get me in the end."  She looked up in the darkness and focused on his face.  He opened his mouth to say something, and she placed a light finger on his lips.  "Wait… let me finish.  I am tired of being afraid of him. I am tired of running and having those around me threatened or killed.  That will end. It will end if he comes after me again. Be it me or a… a… _hobbit_ of all creatures, but someone will destroy him." She finished and removed her fingers from his lips, and trailed them down his chin, down his neck, his chest and paused at his flat stomach.  She slid it around his waist and pulled him back down to the bed with her.  "He won't stop us." She whispered.  

Haldir smiled at her. Her strength was amazing, as well as her determination to not be stopped, no matter how daunting the task. "Nay, melamin, he shall not." He said drawing her in to a sweet kiss. "He will not." He whispered against her mouth before moving closer.

Muhaha. I am done with the story! It is over, I have spared you the awfulness of another chapter.    If you want a sequel, email me or review. (I prefer the latter.)  I have to get a lot of reviews to put one out… 

Lotsa love, and maybe an elf or… six.  Lol. 

I hope that you take the time to read my other two stories, one is called "A Different Ring" and it is about a girl who is sent to Middle Earth (God how many times has that been done?) where she discovers that she was adopted and that she possesses the 2nd ring of power… a backup ring.  She must destroy it in Mount Doom, and along the way, avoid certain death.  Leggy romance… 

The other is this one… duh.  

I am hoping to have a few more stories out before too long, and get sequels to the first two as well.  Bye!!


End file.
